mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Tavros Nitram
Tavros Nitram, also known by his Trollian handle adiosToreador, is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Taurus (♉). He also has horns resembling those of a bull and is a paraplegic. Tavros is a member of the Red Team. In Latin writing, "v" and "u" were technically interchangeable, so Tavros = Tauros = Taurus. ("Tavros" means "bull" in Greek, the v being pronounced) This association of roman writing style could possibly be alluding to the minotaur of myth which Tavros resembles... or not. Spelling his name with the Latin V also makes it resemble the name of Dr. Who villain Davros, the wheelchair-bound creator of the Daleks - this allusion may not be intentional, but it fits with his disability as well as his later acquisition of robotic parts. "Nitram" may be "Martin" written backwards - Operation Taurus was the name of a planned prosecution by the Royal Ulster Constabulary (RUC) against Martin McGuinness. Biography He attempted his attack on Dave's birthday, just as Kanaya tried on Rose. Both mentioned how they were from the future and nonhuman, and both Dave and Rose pointed out their lack of skill at trolling. They have also both talked to them in the child's future. But whereas Kanaya eventually forged a kind of friendship with Rose, Dave met Tavros's weak attempts with a thoroughly effective homoerotic counter-troll, eventually causing Tavros to block him. Following his spectacular defeat, Tavros asked Rose what the best way to get on Dave's nerves would be. Rose told him that poetry would be the best option, and he seemed to decide to take her advice. He then trolls Dave with some unbelievably awful SICK RHYMES intended to humiliate him, although Dave completely ignores him. Tavros seems very satisfied afterwards. He seems to get along quite well with Jade, probably because of their mutual enjoyment of the dream world Prospit, where he could not only walk around without a wheelchair, but also fulfill his lifelong dreams of flight. Roleplaying He was mentioned to have partaken in the same extreme roleplaying that Terezi partook in. Tavros was a member of Team Charge alongside Aradia. His character is of the BOY-SKYLARK class, and is based on Tavros's hero, Pupa Pan. Both he and Aradia agree that although the class lacks power until it reaches a very high level, it is better to play and have fun, rather than be aggressive and treasure hungry like other players. During one session, his clouder, Vriska, used her mind control powers to force him to . He then trolled Karkat and told him what happened. Karkat's response was to call him an asshole and tell him to stop playing games for girls. Later Tavros was sent to the Land of Sand and Zephyr, where it was revealed that he was the Page of Breath. He now has a rocket chair. Fuck. Yes. It has been shown that Tavros had new robotic legs built for him much later. The legs were constructed by Equius , and his existing legs were . Personality AT is just too sensitive to be a decent troll, to the point where he even tries to help Jade. He sucks at trolling and usually ends up getting trolled himself, which he talks about . He seems innocently ignorant of his own shortcomings as a troll, or mockery from others - Karkat says he's unable to truly hate anyone, even his thorn on the paw Vriska. He copes with the negativity he faces from the other trolls by personifying his self-esteem, which he has named Rufio. Using a technique suggested by Kanaya Maryam, Tavros imagines that he talks to his self-esteem in the form of Rufio, and is careful not to let anything hurt Rufio's feelings. He has decorated his room with posters of fairies/faeries and cards and marbles litter the floor. He uses a Jousting Lance, which is allocated to his lanceKind strife specibus. He has the ability to commune with wildlife, and seems to be an Pokemon Alternian Wildlife Master. Recently, it was shown that his ability to commune with creatures even extends to imps who would otherwise attack him; a cadre of imps and ogres was shown accompanying Tavros into a temple, with one ogre carrying what appeared to be a piece of a puzzle. AT also seems to have preferred his dream world over the waking world because AT is indeed a paraplegic confined to a wheel chair. He confides in Jade his disappointment over the fact that his dream-self, and the dream-selves of all the other trolls, has died because he had more fun in the dream world. It is also unfortunate that he must roll up a ramp just to get into his Recuperacoon. Unknown to us yet is how he manages to get out as a fairy-and-bull-based custodian seems less than helpful in Tavros's current situation. Relationships Thanks to his friendly attitude, Tavros gets along fairly well with most of the trolls. He has a close friendship with Gamzee. Together, they form the worst rapping duo in the history of paradox space. He is also friends with Nepeta and Kanaya. He used to play Flarp with Terezi and Aradia, but seems rather distant from them in later developments. Tavros' true nightmare comes from the psychotic Vriska. Vriska is infatuated with him, and has crippled, bullied and occasionally tried to seduce him in a subconscious attempt to troll-date him. Tavros just wants her to leave him alone - a healthy reaction, but one which just pisses Vriska off more. He first appears to have sexual feelings towards Dave, but this was just because he was basing his Sick Burns on human phrases he has seen before, and/or is just terrible at trolling. Lusus/Kernelsprite Tavros's Lusus is a small creature with a proportionately gigantic bull head with huge horns shaped similarly to Tavros's own. Affectionately dubbed 'Tinkerbull' by the forums, and later referred to as Tinkerbull by Tavros himself. They seem to have a very good relationship, often playing Fiduspawn together. Tinkerbull was killed when Tavros accidentally ran over it in his wheelchair. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls